When a mason is edging a cement surface and is required to turn a exterior corner having a tight radius, the mason is required to use tools designed for producing straight edges. A high degree of skill and experience is required to produce a smooth surface at the corner.
The object of my invention is to produce a hand tool which will allow the mason to edge exterior corners having a tight radius and a smooth surface, with a minimum of effort and skill.